<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Question by LanaBenikoisBestGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139085">A Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl'>LanaBenikoisBestGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2B can blush, 6O needs protection, 9S is a good kid, Androids, Blindfolds, Blushing, Cute, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Funny, Gen, Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2B has always been a cold one, so to say that 9S was surprised to see her smile would be an understatement.</p><p>The biggest understatement actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B &amp; 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/6O (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had cleared route A of Nier Automata a few days ago and I loved it so much!</p><p>So here's a kinda cute ship story of 6O and 2B because I ship them. With 9S being kinda clueless and shocked that 2B can smile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, 2B. Think we'll ever win?"</p><p>2B stopped in her tracks and turned to face the younger android, staring at him for a few moments. The two blindfold wearing Androids didn't break eye contact for a few moments until 2B spoke at last.</p><p>"Yes. We will, we were designed to win, 9S." She replied, turning away and jumping onto one of the small building ledges. The android looked over when her Pod beeped with a message, a hologram of 6O's smiling face appearing in front of her. She knew that the operator was smiling despite the veil over the blonde's mouth.</p><p>"Operator 6O to 2B, looks like it's time for your regularly scheduled contact!" The blonde android chirped as cheerfully as always.</p><p>"2B here, nothing to report." 2B replied, letting a little smile appear on her face before the smile vanished quickly when she noticed 9S watching.</p><p>"Say, 2B, maybe next time you're here we should have lunch together." 6O said, her smile increasing slightly.</p><p>"I'd like that." The white haired android replied, keeping her tone neutral despite her central processor seeming to almost flutter a little.</p><p>"Good! Operator 6O out." With that the channel closed out and 2B let a smile appear on her face again. She quickly got rid of it once more when 9S cleared his throat.</p><p>"Let's get moving." 2B ordered quickly, beginning to move rather quickly.</p><p>"Wait, what was that all about?" Nines questioned, following after her and hopping down to the street below alongside the other android.</p><p>"What are you talking about, 9S?" 2B asked, walking on the street quickly.</p><p>"Uhhh, the smile?" 9S replied uncertainly, raising a brow beneath his blindfold.</p><p>"Emotions are prohibited." She answered quickly, feeling her cheeks flush beneath her own black blindfold.</p><p>"Oh come on, don't give me that."</p><p>"This conversation is over." 2B said, quickening her pace slightly.</p><p>"Fine." 9S grumbled, shaking his head slowly. He sighed a little and jogged to catch up with her. "You still owe me an explanation."</p><p>"No I don't."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>